


Strawberry Ice Cream, Beach Volleyball, and Everything in Between

by trasha_the_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Ice Cream, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasha_the_weeb/pseuds/trasha_the_weeb
Summary: It was another blistering, hot, summer day. You were working the usual boring shift you've been working for the past couple weeks, scooping ice cream, shooing the birds away, watching the tall, handsome man with chestnut brown hair teach kids beach volleyball. Yep, just another boring day.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Strawberry Ice Cream, Beach Volleyball, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister cuz she was complaining about the lack of summer fics and I have nothing better to do in quarantine so 🙃
> 
> Please enjoy 💖

It was another blistering, hot, summer day. You were working the usual boring shift you've been working for the past couple weeks, scooping ice cream, shooing the birds away, watching the tall, handsome man with chestnut brown hair teach kids beach volleyball. Yep, just another boring day.

It all started when your best friend had the bright idea to work at an ice cream stand for the summer together. It was supposed to be fun, you were both going to save up money for the school year coming around and it wasn't like the job was that hard, all you had to do was scoop ice cream and serve it to the customers. Unfortunately for you, you didn't know she was going to run off with her boyfriend and drop the job all together.

So here you are all alone, scooping ice cream for bratty children begging their parents for a sweet treat and cheesy couples that have nothing better to do than be all lovey dovey with each other. And no! You were not jealous of them, just simply disgusted.

You huffed out a sigh. It seemed today was going to be another slow day. On the bright side, at least you had entertainment. The chestnut brown haired man, you really had to learn his name, was showing the kids how to receive a flying ball. His gleaming muscles shimmered in the sunlight as he flexed his arms showing the right position to be in for receiving.

You drooled a little. How could one human being be so damn hot. He just seemed to be the perfect man. Tall, muscular, handsome, and he was good with children. Ah everything you could ever ask for in someone.

You continued to stare at him play volleyball wishing you were one of those kids he was teaching, when suddenly he turned your way and you made eye contact. Your face immediately blossomed into a bright red as you averted your eyes.

Then he smiled at you and waved. You waved back. Before you knew it, he was jogging towards you after talking to one of the other teachers.

“Hey!” The man waved again as he started to full on, run towards you.

“Ah h-hey…” you said back, straightening out your uniform a bit so you could look more presentable, although it's not like it did much considering you're a hot, sticky, sweating mess.

When the man finally reached you, he was panting like crazy and wiping the dripping sweat off his brows.

“Hey,” he said again but this time more out of breath. “Man, you'd think I ran a mile for how out of breath I am!” He chuckled.

_Gosh, how can someone be so cute and yet so hot at the same time_.

“Haha yeah…” curse your awkwardness. “So uh… you want ice cream?” you said, pointing to the different flavours.

He smiled, “Well I came here to see you since I saw you staring,” you flushed. “But since I'm here I'll take a strawberry cone, 2 scoops.” He said, handing you the money.

You quickly took the money and grabbed a cone, scooping the desired flavour into it.

“You're pretty cute you know, ice cream-chan,” your already red face became even more red. _How can he say that so casually, and why the chan at the end?_

“Um t-thanks,” you handed him the ice cream but after a couple of minutes it became clear he wasn't leaving anytime soon. “Don't you have to go back to your uh… volleyball teaching?”

“Wow aren't you the sassy one, ice cream-chan?” He said with a pout, jutting out his left hip. “For your information, I just ended my shift before running over to you.”

“Oh,” you said, feeling a bit like an idiot. “So is there anything else you needed?”

“I don't know ice cream-chan, _you_ tell me?” He eyed you as he licked the dripping ice cream from the cone.

You felt your face heat up again. “W-what do y-you mean?” You asked, genuinely confused at what he was insinuating.

“Oh come on ice cream-chan! For someone really cute you're pretty dense.” He eyed you again, as if he was trying to tell you telepathically what he was thinking.

“Dense!? I'm sorry I don't understand what you're trying to say by just the look in your eyes!” You said with a frustrated huff. “And stop calling me ice cream-chan!”

He laughed again but this time he put his hand to his lips, “Fine, I'll stop calling you ‘ice cream-chan’ if you tell me your name. I'll start,” after finishing the last bite of his ice cream, he stretched his hand toward you, “I'm Oikawa Tooru!”

After eyeing him suspiciously, you finally caved in and grabbed his hand, “Okay Oikawa Tooru, I'm y/n l/n.”

He grinned as he shook your hand. “Well y/n-chan, I hope to see more of you around!” After letting go of your hand, he waved to you one last time and then he was walking away with his back turned to you.

As you watched him walk down the boardwalk, all you could think of was how warm his hand was. Oikawa Tooru huh? What a pretty name.

○○○○○○○○○○

For the next couple of weeks, you started to see Oikawa a lot more recently. It seemed that after every time he finished with the kids, he would come see you and get a strawberry ice cream.

Today was no different as you saw him run up to the small ice cream stand you were currently standing at. When you saw him approach, you grinned widely up at him.

“The usual?” you asked, already getting the cone out and preparing to scoop strawberry into it.

“You know it!” he said, handing you the amount of money that's due.

As you scooped the strawberry ice cream into the cone (adding just a touch more only because you knew how much he enjoyed it) you noticed Oikawa start to fidget more than usual hiding his hands behind his back.

“Is there something wrong Oikawa?” You decided to ask, handing him the cone.

Oikawa appeared to have tended at his name being called but quickly recollected himself as he reached for the ice cream.

Then he took a deep breath, “So um y/n-chan we've been talking for a while, yeah?” You nodded your head and with a sigh, he continued. “So I was wondering if you were free to attend the summer fair next weekend with me?” He said, holding out a pair of tickets.

You've never seen Oikawa so flustered before. Especially when it came to things like this, it wasn't like you guys have never hung out before outside of your job.

You gave a slight laugh, then reached out your hand and grabbed one of the tickets. “Of course I will Tooru!” You finally said, smiling as bright as you could.

Oikawa also smiled, relaxing a bit into himself. “Great! Can't wait to take you!” And with that, he was walking down the boardwalk, probably heading home while you were stuck here serving ice cream.

You smiled to yourself, you couldn't wait for next weekend.

  
  


○○○○○○○○○○

At last, it was finally next weekend. You were so excited you barely even slept the night before. Just thinking about having a date with _the_ Oikawa Tooru gave you shivers. The guy you were fanning over from the beginning of summer really asked _you_ out for the summer festival.

You thought about messaging your best friend about the date, but you were still upset about her ditching you for her boyfriend during the summer break. So here you are, gushing over the handsome boy that plays volleyball all by yourself.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, coming to the conclusion that you looked just how you wanted. Your hair was tied back in a low bun and you had a cute yellow sundress matched with some white Van's. Simple, but it did the job.

The next thing you knew, your phone started to buzz. You looked down at the messages and saw that Oikawa was finally here. You ran down the stairs, grabbing your bag before getting to the front door. You took a deep breath and opened it.

“Hey…” you said. You looked at him, your eyes scanning his tall stature. He looked amazing! His hair was combed down nicely, he wore a pair of black ripped jeans, a simple white top, matched with a dark jean jacket that had a little alien pin on one of the pockets.

“Hello beautiful,” Oikawa said, then he stretched his arms out and handed you a bouquet of sunflowers. You blushed. “I wasn't sure what your favourite flower was but I think yellow matches you a lot so I got you sunflowers.” He said, smiling that dazzling smile he only deserves for you.

“Awe thanks,” you blushed at his smile. You then took the flowers and reopened your door. “I'm just gonna put these in a vase before we head out. You can come in or stay out there.”

You saw him hesitate a bit before ultimately deciding to come in.

As you were looking for a vase to put the sunflowers in, you watched Oikawa fidget in his spot. He must have been just as nervous as you were. Which was crazy because again, he was _the_ Oikawa Tooru- the perfect man that teaches kids beach volleyball.

“Okay! I'm ready!” You said, grinning up at him. He nodded his head then opened the door, holding open as you walked past him to the outside, enjoying the slight breeze. _What a gentleman,_ you thought as you closed the door behind him.

After locking your house up, Oikawa gestured his arm toward you indicating that you should take it. Yep, a total gentleman.

“So where do you wanna go first?” He asked as you were both walking along the boardwalk to the fair, your hands wrapped around his arm.

“Hmmm I'm not sure,” you pondered at his question trying to think of the different activities that fairs have. “I hear they have a really good cotton candy stand... Oh! But I also heard they had amazing cheesy corn dogs!”

Oikawa snorted upon hearing your words, “We could always get both,” he said, looking down at you. “Or share. If you don't mind sharing that is…” he smiled sheeply.

Your eyes lit up. Sharing cotton candy and cheesy corn dogs with the man you've been drooling over for most of the summer sounded amazing to you.

“I'd love to share with you, Oikawa!”

He smiled even brighter, “Sounds good, y/n!”

And by the time you finished talking about what rides you wanted to go on and what food you wanted to try, you guys finally made it to the summer fair entrance.

Oikawa handed the man the two tickets and in return got two purple wristbands showing you had fast passes to all the exhibitions.

“You ready ice cream-chan?” He asked, stopping just before actually entering the fairgrounds.

You giggled at the use of _‘ice cream-chan’_. “Lead the way!” And you both started to walk the different exhibits, hand in hand.

○○○○○○○○○○○

By the time the two of you finished going around to every stand and rode every ride available, it was dark and chilly outside. You had an amazing time though, Oikawa had won you a large blue teddy bear and bought you cotton candy as promised. You both took polaroids as memoirs for the date and even got caricature portraits done. It was the perfect date in your opinion.

But you didn't want it to end just yet. So as Oikawa was walking you back home like the true gentleman he was, you had the bright idea to take a midnight swim in the beach along the boardwalk where Oikawa played volleyball.

_“Let's go swim!” You had said, pulling Oikawa and the large bear toward the water._

_“Swim!?! Do you know how cold that water probably is? And what about my hair that I spent hours on?” Despite the complaining, he didn't resist being dragged._

_“Oh come on you big baby! It'll be fun, I swear!”_

_Oikawa pouted, putting the bear and other goodies down on the sand. “But if I get sick you have to take care of me!”_

_You giggled, “I promise I'll take care of you if you get sick.”_

So here you are in your bra and underwear, Oikawa in his boxers, standing on the sandy beach ready to take a late night dip in the water.

In all honesty, you didn't know why you thought this was a good idea. You saw it in a movie once and thought it was romantic enough but now that you're experiencing it, you see just how embarrassing it really is. You couldn't stop but help and stare at Oikawa’s beautiful stomach and his shiny abs that just seemed to catch the light of the moon despite how dark it was.

You turned around facing the water as you felt the wandering eyes of one Oikawa Tooru stare at your face. Blushing, you decided to finally take a step in the water.

“It's not too late you know,” Oikawa said standing behind you. “We could always just do this another time when it's day time!”

“Yeah but this is nicer, less people,” you called back, inching closer to the still water. “And who said there'd be another time?” You teased.

Oikawa scoffed, “Please, I know you enjoyed today just as much as I did.” He said with amusement lingering in his voice. You then realized he was a lot closer than before, assuming that he finally grew some balls and decided to come in with you.

As you both got closer, you felt the cold water start to tickle your feet. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_ , you thought but when you heard the pure chuckle of joy that came from Oikawa, you thought otherwise.

“I guess this isn't so bad.” he said and suddenly, he was pulling you into his arms and running into the water.

It felt nice on your skin after being out all day. But what felt even better was having the presence of Oikawa right beside you.

“I love you…”

The sound of Oikawa's voice broke you out of your thoughts. “Wh-what?”

“I love you.” He said louder, more confidently.

Your face flushed. No one had ever confessed their love for you before. “I- I heard you the first time… B-but what do you mean you _love_ me?”

Oikawa looked at you dead in the eyes and held your hands. “I love you y/n l/n . After talking to you for the past few weeks and spending time with you and this date, I've come to the realization that I am in love with you and I'm so happy I got the chance to come across such an amazing person. I hope there's even the slightest possibility that you could return my feelings…”

You looked at him, flustered. Then you laughed, taking your hands out of his hold but instead wrapped them around his neck.

“You goof,” you said, still chuckling. “Of course I'll return your feelings! I've had my eye on you since I first started working at that stupid ice cream stand. I'm the one that should be glad to have met you! You've turned my whole summer around and I'm so happy you did!” You grinned up at him, then without hesitation leaned forward and pressed your lips against his.

Oikawa quickly tried to kiss you back but you pulled away. When he tried to lean in for another kiss, you used that opportunity to pull him forward and dunk him under the water. You giggled above him as he struggled against your hold but as you loosened your grip, he grabbed you and dunked your head under too.

“Now look what you've done to my hair,!” He said when he pulled you back up.

You laughed again, putting both arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, Oikawa Tooru.”

○○○○○○○○○○○

It has now been two weeks since you and Oikawa had started dating and now that you no longer worked at the ice cream stand due to school approaching quickly, you had a lot of time on your hands to just chill and hang out with Tooru.

So here you are, playing beach volleyball with Oikawa and some of his volleyball friends since he was also done teaching the kids lessons.

If someone would have told you that the boring summer job of scooping ice cream would have led you to score the tall, handsome man with chestnut brown hair as a boyfriend, well you would've told them they were crazy.

“You good babe?” Asked the tall, hottie with chestnut brown hair.

“Yep, just grabbing some water!” You said, smiling back at him.

Unlike before, today was not just another boring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this🤧 I don't really read or write x reader fics so this was definitely an experiment but it was fun to write!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed 💕


End file.
